The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to electronic messaging.
As use of the Internet continues to proliferate around the world, so too does the use of electronic messaging. Various forms of electronic messaging include electronic mail (e-mail), text messaging, posts in web based forums and posts in social networking services. Using electronic messaging, electronic message content can be widely disseminated to very large numbers of people. For example, a user can share an electronic message with a first set of people. Each person in the first set of people can share the electronic message with another set of people, and so on.